lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sauronmon
Hey my name is Sauronmon....some of you people may know me from the internet by johnathan, johnathan22, or other names that i have. I think I have one friend on this website and his name is Son of the Witch-King, he is a cool kid! i have a cool website for fun if you want to check it out! http://www.tvlinkvault.com/?vvidid=205 Haeremai, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome Welcome to The Lord of the Rings! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template and a Lore template (if you have not already done so) to your user-page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading and what your current knowledge of Lord of the Rings is. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) See the community portal for some projects and things to do at this wiki. You can add at category to your user page to find people from the same country. For instance, if you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you can add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). See the other categories in Category:Contributors for other countries or create your own category. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page, or on the free mailing list, or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there with four tildes ~~~~, so that readers know "who to talk to". If you edit a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) Enjoy! Razor77 14:05, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Hello Hey Sauronmon, I thought you were only supposed to be here on Wednesdays! Also I made some miner changes to your work up there. From, your friend User:Son of the Witch-King Talk Page Hello Sauronmon, I just wanted to let you know that this page is your talk page. It is meant to be a place where people can leave you messages as Son of the Witch-King and myself have done. The page that is intended to tell us about yourself is User:Sauronmon. Please let me know if you have any questions. You can leave them here or on my talk page. Hope you enjoy the wiki. Razor77 14:05, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Hey! Hey Sauronmon. You wrote on my user page that you finally found my user page. Was it really that hard? Well anyways next time go up to the talk or disscusion page and I discovered that I can't make an Eragon Wiki because because that there already is one simmilar to it called Inheritance.wikia.com. So to contact me click here! Son of the Witch-King 01:03, 24 April 2007 cool song! maplestory scoins of fate